Student/Creature Page: Phoebe Albescu
Name: '''Registered as Phoebe Albescu. Her real name is Phoebe Alice Mortman. '''Age: '''Claims 18. Physically she's 16, mentally 147. '''DOB: '''November 20th, 1865. Obviously her official records change the last part. '''Gender: Female Species: Vampire''' ' '''Occupation/role:' Apathetic sulking emo chick, graduated class of 2013 Era of death: 'Well, technically... '''Cause of death: '*coughs* '''Orientation: Asexual, Heteromantic Relationship status: Dating/engaged to Harvey Moon Likes: Lace, ribbons, elegant and dark clothes, reading, learning, being alone and curling up with a good book, Harvey Dislikes: '''Eating (in any form of the word, hence why she is in desperate need of a sandwich), distractions, social engagements, "mingling", anything that puts Harvey at risk, some of her coven members, the nightmares she now has, Bizarro, getting hurt or attacked in general '''Personality: Can be extremely sarcastic and snarky . Trying to be friendlier and get involved more, but people are stupid. Kind of emo. At first, her personality appears to be such that you can summarize it with one emoticon: :I Doesn't seem to care. It's a bit more complicated than that. Part of her apathy is due to the fact that she's forgotten how to care. She's been around for a long time and doesn't think it would mean much if she died as a result. Another part is that she's scared to. Emotions and attachment can be a vulnerability if one is in danger due to what they are or if you're going to outlive most of your friends anyways. Apathy doesn't hurt as much. Being attacked and almost killed three times in the past few years probably hasn't helped much with that. She might appear to be made of ice, but ice cracks under the right circumstances. It also thaws. Harvey just happened to be lucky enough to make that happen. Backstory: Phoebe was your normal wealthy girl in the Victorian period. She was about to be married when a group of vampires became interested in her and were forced to change her due to a freak buggy accident that almost killed her. Since then she and the other members of her coven have traveled around Europe, occassionally spent some time in school to touch up on the current educational trends, but mostly traveling around in search of new prey and recruits. The coven's newest member, Nathan Watterson, was looking at Phoebe's family members to see if she had any descendants when he found Evangeline Mortman. Upon investigating the boarding school she attended, the coven became interested in the school's potential. Phoebe, being the only member available at the time that could pass as a student, was sent in. Since coming to Misery High: Phoebe quickly learned that not only were the rumors about ghosts and supernatural creatures true, but they were abundant. A lot of these were harmful or problematic. One of them was a half leprechaun student Leroy Connelly. Her coven and his clan had been at war previously and didn't get along at all. Tensions rose during spring break 2011, resulting in a few cases of kidnapping, one case of homocide, and overall ending messily. A creature, Bizarro, possessed the biology teacher made her attempt to dissect on Phoebe during her sophomore year. She survived this encounter and tried to move past it. Unfortunately, humans possessed by ghosts seemed to be drawn to her. Libby Summers, possessed by Ningyō, phased a few of Phoebe's organs out while attempting to interrogate her. Then her senior year, she met with in an attempt to get him to leave Isaac alone. Unbeknownest to her, Jackson was the new host of Bizarro. She once again survived the attack, but not without some severe mental scars such as nightmares and the fear that Bizarro would haunt her for the rest of eternity. Not everyone she's met has caused her harm though. She's made some friends. She also met a human by the name of Harvey Moon. Initially, he suspected her of being responsible for the tapes Miss Marion was leaving of her dissections. Then after saving her from Marion, he learned that wasn't the truth and that there was also a lot more to Phoebe than there appeared. The two became close and Phoebe quickly became very attached to him. This terrifies her because she isn't sure what she would do if Harvey were to leave her or worse, if something happened to him. For now, they're together and they're happy. After Misery High: '''She plans on attending college in New York City, partly to be closer to Harvey. That's fair though, considering the fact that he proposed to her during graduation. They plan on being married after he graduates from school. Relations '''Family: They all died years and years ago. That tends to happen when you're immortal. Her siblings, however, had kids and as a result she's the ancestor of both and Evangeline Mortman. She's less than enthused with this. Friends: 'She's not the most social person out there so she doesn't have very many friends. She likes talking to Pepper about things like fashion, has been friends with Billy ever since she defended her and has since become her roommate, and thinks Ssaundru is nice enough, albeit a little confusing. She thought of Isaac as immature at first and was reluctant to work with him, but they've since become friends. She was friends with Annie, but the two have since had a falling out. Seems to have a "friendly" rivalry with . She hated Leroy at first due to what he was, and then due to the fact that she perceived him as a romantic rival for Harvey. This has since faded, partly due to their shared connection through Isaac, and partly due to the fact that they've reached an understanding. Not that they'd ever admit that they're friends anytime soon. '''Enemies: '''She didn't like Libby for being somewhat responsible for her dissection or temporary break up with Harvey. That, however, isn't a problem now that Libby's dead. She felt uncomfortable around Lynette Marion until her death, despite the fact that she wasn't in control during the dissection. She considers an enemy, but that's logical given that he tried destroying the coven and shot Isaac. She's also enemies with Jackson, but again, this is logical. He did tried to kill her and Isaac. Her biggest enemy is Bizarro, who she's afraid will continue to switch from host to host, find her, and will attack her until the end of time. '''Romance: '''Romance was something that Phoebe had never considered before going to Misery High, being asexual and all. This however changed when she met Harvey. For the first time in her very long life she had a reason to live. This, however, ended up harming the relationship as she became terrified of anything happening to Harvey and ended up breaking up with him for awhile as a result. Eventually she realized that in order to have a healthy relationship with Harvey, she needed to learn to live for reasons other than him. The two are still dating, even if Harvey's continuing high school back home. He proposed to her at graduation. '''Vampire Coven: ' It's... Difficult. She thinks is disgusting and has had a strained relationship with ever since she was assigned to Misery High. She likes Claude a lot, partly because they grew closer after she was attacked by Bizarro. She's 's ward and thinks of her kind of like an aunt. She hasn't interacted with Nathan or Natalya much, and Quirino, well. She thinks Evangeline is far more trouble than she's worth. Finally, she didn't like Susan when he first started teaching math at Misery High. It's unknown if this is still the case, but she at least respects him and will report some things to him. Not all. Vampire Powers and Such '''Powers: *Enhanced senses, speed and strength. This, however, is based on age as well as eating habits. *Immortality *Compelling voice Weaknesses: *Wooden stakes to the heart (fatal)' '*Decapitation (fatal) *Fire (fatal) *Holy symbols or blessed objects when used by someone with religious beliefs *Garlic *Direct Sunlight. This, however, is only in extreme amounts and vampires will become less affected by it with age. She's fine as long as she isn't out for too long and packs sunscreen. If not she'll start getting sunburns and occasionally be set on fire. *"Fixations". Similar to ghosts, vampires will find themselves becoming obsessed with ideas, goals, or people. Three guesses what or who she's fixated with. Other: *Her coven has an explicit policy against killing *Feeding causes both the human and the vampire extreme euphoria similar to that caused during sex *Has fangs and a reflection and will also show up in mirrors and film *Sterile *Regenerates and heals from most injuries, barring those caused by blessed objects. They cannot regenerate major limbs or organs. Category:Student pages Category:Class of 2013 Category:Creature pages Category:Female Students